


The Virus

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: “You will surrender, or I shall kill everyone you love and care for, starting with these two." Zim said, gesturing towards the human's family. He leaned in close, his breath hitting Dib's face. "I will execute your family, and force you to watch as they suffer unspeakable agony. I'll spill their blood onto the streets, and it will be a glorious sight to behold. The beginning of your end."





	The Virus

Everything was on fire. Entire buildings had been consumed by the flames, and people were running around screaming, as some burned alive. The ones that escaped the fires and sinkholes were swiftly executed by Zim, as he shot at them with Irken military-grade weapons that the Irken Armada had delivered to him, in preparation for this invasion.

The smoke threw ashes up into the atmosphere, and the sky glowed a bright orange as the sparks danced and weaved their way across the sky. The Armada's Spittle Runners and Shuvvers flew high above them, firing down upon fleeing citizens.

Dib stood in the middle of it all, staring with wide, shocked eyes as he took in the destruction that was currently unfolding. He could not believe what he was seeing. Bodies were everywhere, scattered all around, in pieces.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, and Dib turned around to see that Zim had snuck up on him. He barely had time to react as the Irken hit him over the head with his weapon, hard enough to hurt the human, but not enough to knock him unconscious. Dib gasped in alarm, surprised that he did not hear the Irken approach him at all. "How did you sneak up on me like that? You're usually never that quiet!"

The alien giggled in a maniacal manner, lashing out with his weapon again, "The Armada gave me these new boots that absorb the sound that I make, to help with sneak attacks and ambushes. They are very effective, so I think I'll start wearing them a lot more often from now on."

The Irken raised his laser gun and fired a single shot at the human, who dodged the attack and swung back. "You're like a virus, Zim. You corrupt and destroy anything that you lay your hands on."

Zim stared deeply into his dark brown eyes, an intimidating smile plastered onto his face, his own ruby-colored eyes shining with malice and evil intent. "I must commend you for your efforts, Dib. You've fought gallantly, and are truly a formidable opponent. But we both knew that this would happen eventually."

"I never thought that you would actually win." Dib replied in a small, defeated manner.

"Well, I have!" The Invader hissed, "You would do well to face the truth: I've won, and you have lost! It is too late for you to change this outcome. Perhaps if you had tried just a little harder to stop my plans, it wouldn't have ended this way for you. My Tallest will surely be pleased to have you in their service."

Dib scoffed. "Your Tallest? Your leaders, the ones who banished you here to die? The ones who couldn't care less about a stupid, egotistical-"

His words were suddenly silenced, as Zim struck him across the face, wrapping his hand around Dib's throat and deploying his PAK legs, bringing one of them towards Dib's face. "If you speak of them like that again, I will take out your eye. Do you understand? I have worked tirelessly to prove to my Tallest that I am worthy of this title, of being a true Invader, and now I've achieved that goal. I finally have the respect and admiration that I deserve."

Zim shrugged. "There was never going to be a victory for you in the long run. You had to have at least suspected that I would eventually defeat you." He raised a PAK leg, and Dib struggled in the Invader's grasp as he prepared to drive it into his chest.

"Cease your struggles, Dib-human. There is no point in resisting anymore. It's over. I have earned this right, and I will see it to fruition." His grip tightened on Dib's throat, as the PAK leg came closer to his heart. "Your world is gone, and the humans that you have worked so hard to save will now be either decimated, or enslaved."

Zim shook his head as he let out a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why you even bothered trying to save them at all. They were clearly doomed from the very beginning. Just look." He forced Dib to gaze upon the rest of the neighborhood, as more humans were either shot down or captured by Irken foot soldiers.

"It amazes me that even now, you fight to save the lives of those who hated you." He continued, "I doubt that they will change, but there was never any hope for them, anyway. They will all be dead within a matter of hours." The Irken said softly. "You, however, I may let live, as you may still be of some potential use to me. I only require one small thing from you in return."

Dib narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be, Zim?"

Zim grinned. "I request that you surrender yourself to the will of the Irken Empire. There is nothing else that you could do to save yourself, so is your best option if you wish to continue breathing. Your only option. So, I give you a choice: you will either turn yourself over to me, or you die."

"What makes you think that I would ever do something like that?" Dib questioned defiantly.

Zim held up a strange-looking device. "Because I have placed explosives all throughout this city, Dib. If you will not surrender, then you will watch as I cause more of your precious humans to die, before I kill you. I don't want it that way, as My Tallest have requested that I bring you to them alive, and much to my shock and surprise, they fixed my defection in my PAK, and also gave me full command of the foot soldiers."

"You're bluffing," Dib gasped, struggling to breathe as Zim pressed down harder on his throat. "You don't have any explosives."

Zim sighed as the smile fell from his face. "I assure you, I am not joking. Do you want to know how many there are?"

Dib remained silent, so Zim answered for him. "I have placed 23 explosive devices around the city. To show you that I am sincere, I shall detonate one now." He pressed down on the device in his hand, and a nearby building exploded, raining debris upon the fleeing citizens, crushing several of them.

Dib's eyes widened in shock and fright. "NO! STOP!" He shouted.

Zim leaned forward, his thumb hovering over the button. "What's that? I can't hear you! Did you say 'I surrender?' Because I didn't hear those words, did you?"

Dib did not respond as tears fell from his eyes, unable to fight it anymore.

"ANSWER ME!" Zim screamed after a brief silence. "I am this planet's downfall, and its destruction! You think you're this hero that is destined to save the entire human race, when all you are is just a weak, stupid little human who can barely manage to save himself."

The Irken straightened himself, throwing Dib to the ground while pulling out a communicator and pressing a button. "Bring out the prisoners." He said into it.

"Yes, sir." A voice responded. A few seconds later, Gaz and the Professor appeared in front of Dib, bound and shackled by crackling, electrified wires that wrapped around their bodies. They were forced to their knees, with Irken ray guns placed against the back of their heads.

"You will surrender, or I shall kill everyone you love and care for, starting with these two." Zim said, gesturing towards the human's family. He leaned in close, his breath hitting Dib's face. "I will execute your family, and force you to watch as they suffer unspeakable agony. I'll spill their blood onto the streets, and it will be a glorious sight to behold. The beginning of your end."

He released his captive and stood up. "It's your choice, but if you refuse again, their blood will be on your hands, and I don't think that's something you want."

"Okay." Dib choked out, "I…I surrender."


End file.
